brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:IiNooblet/∞th Pokemon Store!
Hey guys! I made a new Pokemon store that (hopefully) gives you guys more to choose from and better descriptions. For some of the Pokemon I am EV Training them, mostly the shinies then PVP Pokemon later on. (This was updated on 5/14/17 2:07 PM EST.) Shiny Pokemon: SCP-094 / Mega Halloween Gengar / Lv. 80 / Female / Ability: Levitate ; Mega Ability: Shadow Tag / Nature: Naughty / Characteristic: Very Finicky / Gengarite H EVs: 10 HP / 54 Attack / 20 Defense / 159 Special Attack / 17 Special Defense / 250 Speed Stats: 199 HP / 146 Attack / 125 Defense / 267 Special Attack / 135 Special Defense / 241 Speed Moves: Destiny Bond / Shadow Ball / Dazzling Gleam / Sludge Bomb - Ruby / Shiny Absol / Lv. 63 / Female / Ability: Super Luck ; Mega Ability: Magic Bounce / Nature: Naughty / Characteristic: Likes to Thrash About / Absolite EVs: 0 HP / 99 Attack / 26 Defense / 36 Special Attack / 23 Special Defense / 6 Speed Stats: 154 HP / 223 Attack / 85 Defense / 108 Special Attack / 90 Special Defense / 106 Speed Moves: Night Slash / Psycho Cut / Perish Song / Future Sight - Steel / Shiny Magnezone / Lv. 33 / Genderless / Ability: Sturdy / Nature: Bashful / Characteristic: Somewhat Vain EVs: 14 HP / 5 Attack / 1 Defense / 6 Special Attack / 0 Special Defense / 5 Speed Stats: 93 HP / 54 Attack / 82 Defense / 92 Special Attack / 74 Special Defense / 45 Speed Moves: Spark / Mirror Shot / Metal Sound / Flash Cannon - Tattletail / Shiny Marowak / Lv. 29 / Male / Ability: Lightning Rod / Nature: Bashful / Characteristic: Somewhat Vain EVs: 0 HP / 8 Attack / 4 Defense / 3 Special Attack / 11 Special Defense / 0 Speed Stats: 81 HP / 57 Attack / 75 Defense / 41 Special Attack / 4 Special Defense / 39 Speed Moves: Power-Up Punch / Bonemerang / Bone Club / Headbutt - Lunar / Shiny Umbreon / Lv. 54 / Male / Ability: Synchronize / Nature: Quiet / Characteristic: Likes to Thrash About EVs: 7 HP / 63 Attack / 19 Defense / 19 Special Attack / 17 Special Defense / 7 Speed Stats: 167 HP / 100 Attack / 128 Defense / 92 Special Attack / 153 Special Defense / 74 Speed Moves: Assurance / Moonlight / Toxic / Dark Pulse - Conover / Shiny Pyroar / Lv. 35 / Female / Ability: Rivalry / Nature: Modest / Characteristic: Good Perseverance EVs: 1 HP / 9 Attack / 10 Defense / 1 Special Attack / 0 Special Defense / 14 Speed Stats: 109 HP / 55 Attack / 66 Defense / 92 Special Attack / 51 Special Defense / 82 Speed Moves: Take Down / Headbutt / Fire Fang / Echoed Voice - Emerald / Shiny Noivern / Lv. 54 / Male / Ability: Frisk / Nature: Hardy / Characteristic: Strongly Defiant EVs: 9 HP / 0 Attack / 4 Defense / 109 Special Attack / 8 Special Defense / 252 Speed Stats: 160 HP / 91 Attack / 94 Defense / 124 Special Attack / 107 Special Defense / 172 Speed Moves: Agility / Roost / Fly / Air Slash - All my other shinies are unevolved/low value. I will add them once they're evolved and maybe when they're additionally EV Trained. - - - Event Pokemon: 1st Anniversary Event 2016 Hydro / Manaphy / Lv. 54 / Genderless / Ability: Hydration / Nature: Bashful / Characteristic: A Little Quick Tempered EVs: 16 HP / 61 Attack / 78 Defense / 80 Special Attack / 4 Special Defense / 39 Speed Stats: 175 HP / 135 Attack / 133 Defense / 125 Special Attack / 118 Special Defense / 131 Speed Moves: Aqua Ring / Scald / Dazzling Gleam / Ice Beam - - Halloween Event 2016 SCP-094 / Mega Halloween Gengar / Lv. 80 / Female / Ability: Levitate ; Mega Ability: Shadow Tag / Nature: Naughty / Characteristic: Very Finicky / Gengarite H EVs: 10 HP / 54 Attack / 20 Defense / 159 Special Attack / 17 Special Defense / 250 Speed Stats: 199 HP / 146 Attack / 125 Defense / 267 Special Attack / 135 Special Defense / 241 Speed Moves: Destiny Bond / Shadow Ball / Dazzling Gleam / Sludge Bomb - - Christmas Event 2016 Eliza / Alolan Ninetales / Lv. 22 / Male / Ability: Snow Cloak / Nature: Modest / Characteristic: Quick Tempered EVs: 1 HP / 11 Attack / 0 Defense / 1 Special Attack / 0 Special Defense / 4 Speed Stats: 67 HP / 36 Attack / 42 Defense / 45 Special Attack / 49 Special Defense / 57 Speed Moves: Confuse Ray / Icy Wind / Payback / Dazzling Gleam - Pom / Alolan Vulpix / Lv. 28 / Female / Ability: Snow Cloak / Nature: Lax / Quick to Flee EVs: 0 HP / 17 Attack / 11 Defense / 13 Special Attack / 1 Special Defense / 3 Speed Stats: 61 HP / 36 Attack / 38 Defense / 39 Special Attack / 37 Special Defense / 49 Speed Moves: Confuse Ray / Aurora Beam / Payback / Mist - Alolan Sandshrew and Alolan Vulpix Egg - - Valentines Event 2017 I have 5 Heart Tail Pikachus with a level average of 26. They're avalible in both genders and Light Ball is optional. - - - Legendary Pokemon: Heatran / Lv. 52 / Male / Ability: Flash Fire / Nature: Mild / Characteristic: Somewhat Vain - _ - _ - I am too lazy to finish the rest. Stick with this for now. I'm EV Training/ Leveling up my Shiny Pokemon to put on here. This took about an hour and 30 minutes alone. IGN: NO0BZ123